Team Overpowered
by Dreadendor
Summary: Summary inside. Rated T for violence and some language. Eventual Serena X OC


**A/N: so, whilst thinking about how I would update all my fics after such a long time, I was struck with a new crossover idea. For Naruto and Pokémon…yeah, but not in the sense most would get. For this one, a human from earth is chosen to be sent to a world of their choice (yeah, it's one of those fics, I know.) And as well as going, they get to take along some items or abilities from other worlds.**

 **Soo, the idea, a human that goes to the Pokémon world, but requests Jutsu scrolls to teach to his Pokémon. I know, this probably wouldn't work without chakra, but think about this; In the show, there's no mention of power points for Pokémon, so they must have something like chakra or energy that lets them use their attacks, so why not have one able to use Jutsu.**

 **Aaanyway, I think I've rambled on enough. With that, I present Team Overpowered. This will begin in Kalos, and I'll do the Jutsu on a badge system, so the most dangerous ones (looking at RasenShuriken and Shinra Tensei, for example) won't be used until after a certain point.**

 **Anyway…again…enough rambling from me. Disclaimer- don't own Pokémon or Naruto, just my own characters, and any Jutsu of my own that I may create.**

 **Will follow the game timelines for the most part, but Team Rocket from the show will cameo, not for long though**

 **Chapter 1- Chosen, Pokémon and Naruto?**

Out in the country, a kid is seen waiting outside a door. He is ducking down with a hand on his head. "Come on…answer the door…" He said to himself, this boy was rather tall for his age, at thirteen, he was nearly six foot two in height, he had brown eyes and brown hair. His eyes looked up at the dark sky above. They widened at the sight of a spinning shape beginning to lower from the clouds close by.

"Come on…open the door…" He said again, ringing the doorbell once more. However, the door would never be answered in time. A loud cracking sound from behind him gained his attention, and as he turned around, he was met with the sight of a tree rushing downwards to meet him, and his whole world went white.

"what…what happened?" He asked to himself. "Where am I? Am…am I dead?" He asked aloud. "No child, you have not expired, yet. I have brought you here to speak with you, and offer the choice of a second chance." A voice said, the boy turned around a few times, before his eyes landed on a cloaked form, the only features visible were the being's skeletal hands and the large scythe by his side.

"Death? Why would you speak to me if I'm not truly dead?" He asked the spirit. "I speak to you child, because your body is too damaged for you to live a normal life ever again. Just as the tree began to fall, you would dive to the side, but your body below your chest would be crushed by the tree, and your arms with it. As of now, the Tornado is beginning to set down, you would survive, but only with a week to live afterwards."

The boy gasped audibly, the fact that he would survive had stumped him, but being unable to live normally afterwards made him sad. "But, dread not, child. There is another way out." He said, the boy looked up at the shadow where Death's face would be. "Yes child. You have been chosen for a rare opportunity, to live another life. You will be sent to a world of your choice, with any abilities you select." He said, at this, the Boy smiled very brightly.

"So, any world?" He asked. Receiving a nod, the boy would've grinned larger if he could. "I know a place. I wanna live in the Pokémon world!" He said, "And…I wanna be able to teach a Pokémon of my choosing any Jutsu from Naruto." He said. "I see. Well, we can certainly do this. We must alter the timeline somewhat, and you'll have to pick the region you want to start in." Death said to the boy. "So, which region will you choose? And how about maybe a starter to work with of your own choice, rather than the usual three?" Death offered, getting an enthusiastic nod.

"How about…Kalos, with a Kirlia to start with?" He asked, at this, Death gave him another nod before swiping at the air with his scythe. "It is done, your new life awaits. Now, another part of the deal, if you are to teach your Pokémon any seals, you may not use the Reaper Seal, for any reason. The dimension's creator, Arceus, would be very displeased with it." Death warned the boy as he went to step in. "One more thing, when you enter, you will wake up in a bed with your chosen starter to be given to you instead of what you would likely have chosen, she will already know the 'Academy Three' as they're called. You will need to teach her everything else." He said before the boy stepped through the portal.

"hmm. Things really are going to get interesting for the opponents that boy will face. I wonder how the Pokémon world will deal with his so-called Energy Type." Death laughed quietly. "Oh, I'm sure things will get veeerrry interesting in the next few days. I'll certainly enjoy this." The reaper said to himself. "Good luck, kid, and mind Teams Flare and Rocket." He said as his body melted away into smoke.

 **-Vaniville Town—**

The boy awoke to pecking on his face. Opening his eyes, he came face to face with a Fletchling. He nearly freaked out, then remembered, that this was how the game was meant to start. "Oh, hey Fletchling." He said, the little Pokémon chirped at him. "Guess it's time to go, huh?" He asked the little bird. _" You better get a move on. You're gonna be late." _The little Pokémon said, at this, the boy's eyes widened. "Did…did you say that?" He asked. _"Yeah…you can understand Pokémon?"_ At this, the boy was shocked, he shook it off and stood before going to get dressed.

 _"I guess Death threw in some special conditions with sending me here. It's gonna be so awesome to be able to have full conversations with Pokémon…man I'm gonna weird so many people out with this."_ He thought as he opened his closet. "Huh, I guess he decided to leave me with something from my old wardrobe too." The boy said to himself as he pulled a black cloak with red clouds on it from the closet. _" I'll head on downstairs. Adam, you'd best get ready and come down as well. You don't want to be late to get your Pokémon, do you?"_ The Fletchling asked. "Hehe…no. I'll be down in a moment" He said as he set his cloak on the bed before getting dressed.

Adam then picked up his cloak before slinging it around and letting it fall onto his body. He then walked down stairs, deciding to leave the cloak unzipped, he jogged downstairs to the door. "Getting ready to go, honey?" His mother asked him. "Yeah mom, I'll eat in a little bit, I don't wanna risk being late." His mother laughed quietly at that. "Oh dear, well you better be going. There's some money for you on the table next to the door. Oh, and good luck on your journey." She said to her son as he picked up the money in question and slipped it into one of his back pockets after pushing the cloak aside.

He opened the door and found two girls standing on the path outside, waiting for him. One was close to his age, she had a black shirt with a red skirt on. On her head, she wore a pink hat with a black ring wrapped around it. On top of the hat sat a pair of white framed sunglasses. She had black shoes with a pink Trainer symbol on each one, and black thigh-high socks. Hanging from her shoulder was a pink handbag, looking to be built more for traveling.

Next to her was another girl with brown hair, she had a pink t-shirt with three back bows running down the middle on the front. She had pink shoes on, and carried a trainer's bag with her as well. "Oh, there you are. We were wondering when our new neighbor would be ready to go." The girl on his right said. "I'm Serena, I'm going to get my own Pokémon too." Serena said to him. "And I'm Shauna." The girl next to her said. "Just like Serena here, I'll be going to get my own Pokémon, too. What about you?" She asked him.

"I'm going too." Adam said to them. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go." Shauna said, before running off towards the gate. "I guess we'd better go." Serena said to him. "Yeah, let's go. We don't have to run, though." He said. "That's fine, hey while we walk, you can tell me about the Cloak, I was wondering what it was for." Serena said to him as they began to walk to the gate. "Yeah, sure. So, this cloak that I'm wearing is from a show from…somewhere I once lived. The cloak itself is the 'uniform' for an organization in that show called the Akatsuki." He said, silently noting Shauna coming up beside him.

"The organization was founded by three young Shinobi named Yahiko, Nagato, and Konan. The organization was purposed with creating peace in the shinobi world, but…it took a darker turn after some time…and well, things kind of went downhill from there, until eventually the leader fell in battle with the show's main character." He said.

"Oh…hey, what's this? It was sitting outside your house." Serena said to him. Adam took the scroll and unrolled it slightly, at the sight of the text, he grinned and then rolled it back up before slipping into the straps.

"So, what is it?" Shauna asked him. "Oh, it's a Sealing scroll…I can't really explain what it does, but there are instructions on it for me to use later." Adam said as they passed under the arch for the entrance for the next town. "So, is this where we get our Pokémon?" He asked his two companions. "Yeah, this is Aquacorde town, and it looks like the other two who are getting Pokémon are here too." Shauna said to him.

The first boy had orange shorts with a black t-shirt that had a Pokémon on the front. The other had a green and white t-shirt and black jeans, he had a Pokedex hanging from his neck, and a special case of some kind nearby. "Oh, everyone's here. It's time for you three to pick your Pokémon, too." He said, lifting the case up onto the table and opening it, revealing three Pokeballs inside.

"Hm, I'll take the one on the left." Adam said. "Oh, uh, are you sure you want that one? Professor Sycamore said that she's…not a big fan of having a trainer, and most have had issues with her." He said. "Don't worry, it'll be fine." He said, taking the Pokeball." I'll let her out now, I guess. See if there's any problem." He took the Pokeball. "Alright, come on out." He said, throwing the Pokeball into the air. The object burst open, and out popped…a Kirlia.

"A Kirlia? Aren't the starting Pokémon usually a Grass, Water and Fire type for each ball?" Serena asked, at this, the boy in green sweat dropped. "heheh…I guess I grabbed the wrong ball without realizing." He said. _" It doesn't matter when you're in a hurry. I don't care for having a trainer anyway."_ The Pokémon said as Adam walked over to her. "Hi Kirlia…I'm Adam, guess I'm your new trainer then..." As soon as he got close, the Pokémon's eyes widened. _"You…you wear the cloak from my vision. You really must be the trainer I was to be paired up with. I'm sorry for what I said before."_ The Kirlia said to her new trainer. "Aw, it's ok. I'm Adam, and I've got a lot of moves I'll want to teach you." He said.

"And another thing, I'm not gonna make you stay in your Pokeball, but put this on so someone will be able to tell you're mine if we ever get separated." He said, handing the Kirlia a necklace with a Red, cloud shaped charm like the ones on his cloak.

"Oh yeah, I never got your names." Adam said as he turned towards the two boys. "Oh, I'm Trevor." The boy with the case said, "And the guy next to me is Tierno." He said. "Oh, I'm Adam." The cloaked boy said to him. "Serena, go ahead and choose your own Pokémon, and then we can continue with our adventure." He said to her. Nodding, Serena picked the Pokeball that was sitting on the right side. "Fennekin huh? Good choice, guess that leaves you with the middle one." Trevor said to Shauna.

"Ok, so that one's Chespin then, I guess." Shauna said, picking up the Pokeball. "Hey Adam, how about a quick battle?" Shauna asked her new friend. "Hey yeah, sure. Let's do it. Kirlia, you up for a battle?" Adam asked his Pokémon. _"Yeah sure, I was taught some unique moves that could help with battle, but the guy who taught me said I would have to charge myself up in battle after multiple attacks, with the amount I can use growing after a lot of training."_ She said to her trainer as Shauna tossed out her Chespin. _"A Kirlia to battle against? You're seriously sending me out against someone who's already evolved?_ " Chespin asked his trainer.

"Kirlia, what moves did this guy give you?" Adam asked his Pokémon. _"He listed them as Bunshin, Kawarimi, Henge, and Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu…whatever that is."_ She told him " _Fireball Jutsu, so early on? Wow, it'll come in handy, that's for sure."_ Adam thought, turning back to the battle. "Ok Chespin, Tackle." Shauna said to her Pokémon. Nodding, the Chespin charged forwards and slammed into the Kirlia, unaware of the smirk on her face. "Do it." Adam ordered, with a small smile, there was a loud 'Poof' as the Kirlia exploded into smoke and was replaced with a log, startling the Chespin, and surprising everyone else watching the battle.

"What…what was that?!" Tierno shouted at the sight of Adam's starter vanishing. "Kirlia, Fireball." To everyone else watching, they heard a loud 'Kir' from a nearby tree. When they looked, the Kirlia began to move her hands, somewhat sluggishly however. " _boar, horse, tiger…"_ The Kirlia thought to herself. _" **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"**_ She shouted as she breathed out, launching a mid-sized fireball at the Chespin, whose eyes widened before it hit in front of him and exploded, the attack launched the small Pokémon backwards. Although it did a great deal of damage, the Pokémon was still able to stand back up, albeit shakily. Adam's Kirlia walked up in front of the Grass type. She reared back an arm and...

Proceeded to slug the Chespin across the face, knocking the damaged Pokémon into blissful unconsciousness. _"You were to lose this battle. It was pre-determined by my knowledge on moves no Pokémon should have. But anyways, you resisted a move that would basically be a fire-type. So, you'll make a strong fighter in the future, even if you're weak to fire._ " The Kirlia said as she knelt beside the Chespin. "Wow…your Pokémon is something else." Shauna said to Adam as she called back her Chespin. "Those moves, I've never seen them before." Trevor said, "You should probably leave some notes on them with Professor Sycamore, as well as telling him about any more you find." He suggested.

"Oh, I will, don't worry." Adam said, kneeling to fist-bump his Pokémon. While she seemed confused at first, the Kirlia quickly caught the meaning, and accepted the bump.

"I've got a feeling we'll be great as partners, Kirlia. And we'll stick together for a very long time, I'm sure. So how about a name?" He asked his Pokémon. _"Hm, sure, why not."_ The Kirlia said to him. "Ok, how about "Ok, how about…Yōsei?"  He asked, " _That'll work but, what is it supposed to mean?"_ Adam smiled. "That's easy, it means Fairy." He said to his Pokémon with a smile. _"It'll work fine for me. Now, I believe we have a journey to get on with."_ Yōsei said to her trainer. "Aye, we do. So, let's go. Serena, why don't we head back home really quick before we really get going?" He asked his friend. "Yeah, let's go." Serena said. The three turned and started to walk back towards Vaniville Town.

 **Chapter End**

 **A/N: So, how was it? You guys know what to do. Sorry for anyone seeming OOC, and don't worry.** **Yōsei won't be too overpowered. As she said, she'll have to charge up her energy in battle after using some of the Jutsu, and her Kawarimi won't work with certain attacks, she won't have Kuchyose no Jutsu or any sage Jutsu, however.**

 **And like I said before, most Jutsu won't be learned until at least the fourth badge. Also, her Jutsu attacks will not be instant knock-out, the only exception will be the RasenShuriken and full-power Shinra Tensei, both of which will come waaaay later down the road.**


End file.
